Grace Phantom
by NoLongerInUse5
Summary: Sam gets a new friend that is not a girly girl, but is she hiding something from them? Will something happen between Danny and Grace? Or even Sam and Danny? Find out in Grace Phantom.
1. Chapter 1: Sam's New Friend

**Author's Notes:**

**Hi everyone! No one has read my new story. :( So I am making another story and seeing how this goes. A lot of you like Danny Phantom, so this is my first Danny Phantom story that is not for a contest. Lately I have been watching Danny Phantom on YouTube. (I am turning into a pheek like my friend Pheek is a pheek. Help me! ;)) Any who…here is my story.**

**Disclaimer:**

**This is so stupid. Why would anyone own a cartoon in there teens? Think about. The owner of Danny Phantom is Butch Hartman. And last I checked...I'M NOT A DUDE!**

**I will say it though.**

**I Pinklife do not own Danny Phantom. **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: Sam's New Friend**

It was a normal day or as much normal Danny's life can get. Danny and Tucker were talking to each other in the school hallway.

"Hey Danny, any ghosts annoy you yet?" Tuck ask trying to make some conversion.

"Not yet and hopefully never. But that is a slime chance. Hey? Where's Sam?" Danny asked looking around.

"Yeah. Where is she? She is usually here by now." Tucker said looking at his watch.

Then Sam came running towards them all happy.

"Hey guys! What did I miss?" Sam said all cheery. This is not normal for Sam.

"Sam, are you feeling ok? What happened? Your mom stop making you wear pink dresses?" Danny asked confused.

"Yeah and aren't Goths not aloud to smile?" Tucker laughed while Sam gave him a 'oh shh' look.

"No, I wish she would stop making me. Anyway there is this new girl who moved in and now goes to school here." Sam answered smiling.

"So?" Danny said.

"So…she is not a girly girl or a rich snob! Sadly she is not a Goth, but she likes to wear combat boots and wears common clothes. She is awesome." Sam said still smiling.

"So, does she like tech-no geeks?" Tucker asked squirting breath spray in his mouth.

"Don't ruin this for me or make me barf." Sam said.

"So when will we meet her?" Danny asked.

"Hmm…OH she is right over there." Sam said pointing toward her.

The boys just stared. She had dirty blond hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a gray sweatshirt with blue outlined hearts by the shoulder with a blue tank top under it and skinny jeans stuffed into her combat boots.

"Hey Grace!" Sam yelled and Grace ran over.

"Hey Sam! Who is this?" Grace asked wondering.

"This is Tucker and this is Danny my friends."

"Nice to meet you Tucker…Danny. I'm Grace, I moved here from Wisconsin." Grace said introducing herself.

"Hey Grace! It is nice to meet you. So, why did you move here?" Danny asked just being curious.

"Oh, my dad got a promotion and he got moved here. He is a firefighter and he now puts out fires here." Grace answered.

"Cool. But are you sure you are from Wisconsin. Because you are the only ten I see." Tucker said.

Grace started to laugh.

"Oh Tucker, don't try to make her barf." Sam said annoyed a bit.

"It's fine." Grace said.

Then a blue breath came out of both of Danny and Grace's mouth at the same time.

"I got to go. See you later!" Grace said running.

"Why did she leave so early?" Tucker asked.

"Maybe you scared her away." Sam said teasing.

"That is weird. But my ghost sense just came in so there is no time now to figure out why." Danny said running into the boy's bathroom and yelling…

"I'M GOIN GHOST!"

And Danny, Tucker and Sam followed Danny to the ghost.

**Grace's POV**

"First day of school and my ghost sense goes off in front of my new friends. I was hoping here there would be less ghosts not more!" I said pacing around in the girl's bathroom.

"I'M GOIN GHOST!" I yelled and I phased through the bathroom door staying invisible.

**How do you like it? Pease say you like it. Please! I need at least one other story you guys like. Please R&R!**

**Pinklife is out! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

**Author's Notes:**

**Hi! I made chapter two! I hope you like it. Also thank you everyone who reviewed. It means a lot. Also thank you for proving my theory.**

**My Theory:**

_More people like Danny Phantom then anything else on Fanfic._

**So thank you for proving it to me. **

**Disclaimer:**

**(grunt) This is SO ANNOYING! What is with this disclaimer stuff! Can I just not do it? (owners nodding no) Why not? Ughh…**

**I Pinklife am annoyed and I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**And there is no chance I will. **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2: Secrets… (shh) **

Grace Phantom still invisible flew through the hallway looking for the ghost. When she got to the Cafeteria she saw the Lunch Lady Ghost getting sucked into a thermos by a boy ghost in a jumpsuit flying with a white D on his jumpsuit. And Sam her new friend and Tucker cheering for him and helping out.

**Grace's POV**

Why are my friends so friendly with that ghost? Who is he? I flew out of the cafeteria and went by some kids to hear anything.

"Danny Phantom is so cool! He stops every single ghost! He is awesome!" I heard a dork say.

I went back to the cafeteria and all of a sudden Danny Phantom turned in Danny my new friend. I turned myself into my human self and went over to them.

"Hey guys! Hey Danny!" I said.

"Oh hey Grace. Where did you go before?" Sam asked. What was I going to say!

"I thought the bell rang." I answered. What am I thinking? That is lame. I hope that was good enough.

"I didn't hear anything but whatever." Sam said. 

"Hey Grace! Come to see me. I am Tucker F. Which stands for 'That's fine…'" Tucker said to me. Is he hitting on me? He is kind of cute but that is the worst saying to get girls.

"Tucker, stop trying to make her and me barf." Sam said gagging.

"Does he do these cheesy sayings a lot? And how many actually worked?" I asked kind of curious.

"Like every single time he sees a cute girl and never." Sam said. I wasn't that surprised even though I just met him it made sense to me.

"No it worked once." Tucker said crossing his arms.

We all looked at him when…

_Boom!_

"I am the evil box ghost! Beware of me!" The Box Ghost said.

"Sorry Grace we have to go and um go to um Science Club? Yeah, Science Club." Danny said looking at me.

"I have to go to um newspaper anyway." I said. They didn't know who I was so why should I ruin the friendship now. I know there secret, but I don't know.

"Bye! Let's meet later at Nasty Burger!" yelled Sam running away.

"Ok!" I yelled back walking away until they were out of sight. The first day of school and I figure out a secret only my friends know. What if they figure out mine? I transformed into Grace Phantom and flew through the hallways. With out a word nor peep not even a smile, just thoughts needing answers.

**I am sorry I ended early. I will have my chapter 3 typed, but to put it out I need at list a review. Just one will do! Come on! It is almost Christmas. ;)**

**-Pinklife **


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed or Hidden?

**Author's Notes:**

**Hi everybody! I made chapter 3! Sadly only one person reviewed Ch. 2 and 2 for Ch. 1. Come on! Your reviews are presents to me. I like presents. And one more thing before the story, these are the people who won the answer to the question on my profile.**

**-Pheek**

**That's it. I will take more people's answers. Just get send them to me before Christmas.**

**Disclaimer:**

**No. I am not going to say it at all. Nope. Fine I will say something…I am Butch Hartman! I am disguising as a girl named Pinklife. Hehehehehehehe…. (Fanfic police bust done my door) I am kidding! Sorry, sorry, sorry! I didn't mean it!**

**I am not Butch Hartman and I Pinklife do not own Danny Phantom!**

**Man…I will just say the truth. Enjoy!**

**Secrets Revealed or Hidden?**

As Grace flew through the hallway…she asked these questions:

How is Danny a ghost?

What happened?

Why must there be more ghosts?

Should I tell them the truth?

Grace went in the girls' bathroom and changed into human form. She walked through the hallways looking for them. Maybe she might be seeing things she thought so she went to look for them.

**Grace's POV**

How can this be? First day I know more than I should. Hey! Sam said to meet at the Nasty Burger. I will meet them there and resolve this. I got to Nasty Burger and picked a table. After a long time…I saw Sam, Tucker, and Danny or ghost boy whatever he was. Wait! He is probably just like me! He is a halfa. Should I tell them I know?

"Hey Grace! Great to meet you here. We have something to tell you." Sam said to me sitting down also with Tucker and halfa. 'A oh…' I thought.

"Danny…" Sam said looking at him.

"I am a…" Danny was saying. I knew what he was going to say.

"You are a halfa. Half ghost and half human." I said interrupting him. They all looked at me shocked. I just looked at them.

"How do you know?" Danny asked.

"I saw you go from a ghost to you. I heard that you fight ghosts." I answered. Was everything I was saying too much for me to know?

"When did you see him do it?" Sam asked. Soon Tucker fainted. Yikes! This must be serious.

"When you guys were helping him fight the Lunch Lady ghost. I know I shouldn't have seen this but I just walked in and…" I was trying to say when Sam interrupted me.

"How do you know who that ghost was?" Sam asked. Danny surprised and Tucker on the ground.

"I just know about ghosts. But I should ask this. Danny how are you a ghost and why did you decide now to tell me?" I asked. They all looked at me except Tucker still on the ground.

"Danny, you want to answer the first question?" Sam asked him. He then looked at me.

"See my mom and dad are ghost hunters and they made a ghost portal. It didn't work and they left the room. I took a look inside when I pressed a button and I was shocked to death. My only screamed and also did my friends and that's it. I then became a ghost and fought ghosts ever since." Danny explained. I wanted to cry, but I didn't.

"OMG! I am so sorry that happened to you." I said wanting to hug him.

"It's fine. I don't mind. I love being half ghost well sometimes." Danny said.

"And when we left we went to fight the Box Ghost after that we discussed it." Sam said answering the question.

"Anyway so after we were done fighting…"

**Later that day…**

"You guys…I was thinking of telling Grace your secret." Sam said to Danny. Danny transformed into Danny Fenton and said.

"We just meet her. We barely know her and you want to tell her?" Danny said perplexed about what she said.

"We kind of exposed your secret every time you got your ghost sense and…she might be new but…she is the only girl friend I have…I don't want to keep running away from her."

"But Danny's secret is like knowing where they keep money in the white house. Besides how do you know she can keep a secret?" Tucker said trying to make a point.

"If she really wants to be friends with a Goth…I think she will keep a secret. You in?" Sam said putting her hand out.

"Ok…" Tucker said putting his hand in.

"Hmmm…are hmmm…ok." Said Danny putting his hand in.

**Back to Present Time**

"So that is how we decided." Sam told me smiling.

"Don't worry. I know how to keep a secret. I have my own I should tell you guys about." I said. They trusted me! So I trust them.

Then Tucker awake from his faint.

"What did I miss?" Tucker said getting up.

Sam explained to tucker and he was on track.

"Anyway, I am half ghost too." I told them. They were shocked. Tucker was about to faint, but shook him before he did.

"What!" they all said in union.

"But how and prove it?" Sam asked not believing.

We went under the table and I transformed into Grace Phantom.

**Sam's POV**

I was shocked at what I saw. She had a jumpsuit that was blue but the G and glove and shoe part was black. Her hair was a glowing white and eyes a glowing green. I couldn't believe what I saw she changed back and we got into our seats.

"How is this possible?" I asked.

"Danny's a ghost and you ask that?" Grace asked. She did have a point.

"But how did it happen?" I asked. Would it possibly be the same reason?

"Well…My dad is not a firefighter he is a ghost hunter and he heard about this place and how it has lots of ghosts. My mom is a horse trainer and not into ghosts but married him anyway. But before the move, I had a life changing experience. I was walking down the street when the mayor Vlad Masters turned into a ghost and flew of somewhere. I was freaked out and yelled, 'He's a ghost!' He looked at me and flew down and I screamed louder…

**That Day**

"Stop yelling! I am warning you!" Vlad said.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Grace yelled.

Vlad picked up Grace and took her into his house and through her into his portal. Grace didn't know what was going on and found herself in a new world. Grace fell on a rock. She crawled not willing to get up. When Skulker spotted her and took her as a threat. All the ghosts blasted rays at her. They rays changed her DNA. She blasted them and fell to the ground in pain. And when she woke up she went through a portal found herself home with the look and paleness of a ghost.

**Present Day**

"And that was what happened. I don't have much control over my powers but I will learn how soon." Grace said.

I went up to hug her. I couldn't imagine if it was me.

**How did you like it? Too much to process? You will get it. Just read again and please R&R. I need one review to continue.**

**-Pinklife**


	4. Chapter 4: Training a Ghost Within

**Author's Notes:**

**I made chapter 4! OMG...thank you for all the wonderful comments. I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the last one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Really…this again…this is so annoying.**

**I Pinklife don't understand this because I said it 1,000 times, but I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**And if you think I do…talk to my lawyers. Have fun reading!**

**Chapter 4: Training a Ghost Within**

As Sam hugged Grace, Grace shrugged her off.

"I am not a fan of hugs." Grace said.

"Me neither, but I just can't imagine that pain." Sam said. There was a tear in her eye and Grace was tearing up too. They then went back to the hug.

Tucker and Danny looked at each other thinking 'Should we hug?' They got grossed out at this thought and looked away. Sam and Grace stopped the hugging. The boys were happy that that was over.

"You said you don't have the hang of your powers yet right?" Danny asked having an idea.

Grace nodded and Danny moved on.

"Well, we can help you. I have an obstacle course in my parent's lab and I practice with it. We can do the same with you."said Danny hoping she would say yes.** (If you know the episode that Danny practiced with the obstacle course, you will be mentioned in my next chapter.) **

"Hmmm…ok sure. Let's go." said Grace getting up.

Sam and Grace went in the girl's bathroom and the boys in the boy's bathroom. At the same time they said, "I'M GOIN GHOST!" and flew off to Danny's.

"This is so cool!" Sam said putting her arms out.

"I did this with you once." Danny said.

"I know. I am saying it is cool she is a nice ghost." Sam said looking up at Grace. Grace smiled.

"So Grace, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Tucker asked. It wasn't a bad question.

"I have an annoying older brother. He is 16 and his name is Ross." answered Grace.

"How is he annoying? Like sibling annoying or like I hate him and I always will annoying?" Tucker asked. I guess you can say he was making conversation.

"Umm…sibling annoying. I still love him but it is fun to mess around with him." Grace answered happy at her answer.

"I know what you mean. I have an older sister named Jazz and it is fun to mess with her." Danny answered. Soon they saw the 'Fenton Works' and flew down changing back to human form.

"Ok my parents are kind of…" Danny was saying getting interrupted.

"Obsessed with catching ghosts because remember, they are ghost hunters." Sam said finding the words Danny was looking for.

"They can't be as bad as my dad." Grace said while Danny opened the door. When the door opened up, Jack and Maddie all pointed guns at them and shot out echo goo.

"Ok…so they can be that bad." Grace said wiping the goo off.

"Oh hey Danny, want to help your old man catch ghosts? Your friends can help. And who is the girl?" Jack asked putting down his gun.

"This is Grace. She just moved here from Wisconsin." Danny answered while Grace waved hi with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Grace, oh come in. Sorry about the goo, we thought you were a ghost along with Danny, Sam, and Tucker…come in." Maddie said being nice to the new girl. They got the goo off and sat down while getting served cookies and milk.

"Thank you Mrs. Fenton is it?" Grace asked trying to make sure she said it right.

"It is Fenton yes. And you're welcome. Danny, we are leaving the house for awhile to get more supplies for our new BOOmerang 3000." Maddie said leaving the room.

"K mom." Danny answered. Once Maddie and Jack left, Jazz came down stairs with her library card and a bag.

"Mom I am going to the library!" Jazz yelled opening the door.

"Mom and Dad are out at the store." Danny said just giving her a heads up.

"Is that your sister?" Grace asked Danny curious.

"Yep, that is Jazz." Danny answered when Jazz came over by them.

"Who are you?" Jazz asked curious.

"Oh this is…" Danny was saying when Grace interrupted him.

"I'm Grace. I moved here from Wisconsin." Grace finished.

"Well, hi Grace. I am Jazz and I bet you meet my parents already." Jazz said.

"How do you know?" Grace asked.

"Because first off, you can't miss them and second you have some echo goo stuck in your hair." Jazz said pulling it out.

"Oh…thanks." Grace said. There was an awkward silence the 4 of them looked at each other thinking, 'Should we tell her?' They made their decision.

"Jazz, Grace has something to tell you." Danny said. Jazz looked worried.

"Jazz, I am a ghost or a halfa like your brother and he is helping me control my powers." Grace said. Jazz started to laugh. When she noticed no one else was laughing she stopped and asked,

"Wait…you're serious. But...how?"

Grace told her the same thing she told Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Jazz wanted to cry, but held in the tears.

"Oh my! I am so sorry. I hate Vlad. He is our Dad's evil friend." Jazz said disgusted.

"What? Why are they friends and how is he a ghost and how?" Grace yelled standing up. Danny explained all the questions she had and she understood a little. Then Sam changed the subject.

"So let's get to that training." Sam said starting to walk downstairs.

"Can I help?" Jazz asked.

"I thought you had to go to the library?" Grace asked.

"Oh that's right I have to do research and return 5 books. See you later Grace." Jazz said walking out the door. The gang went down to the lab.

"Here we are." Danny said.

"Where is the course? I just see lab stuff." Grace asked bewildered.

Sam pushed a button and the first course came up.

"Wow!" Grace said looking at it. Danny changed to ghost form.

"First, you have to shoot these ghosts in only 3 minutes." Danny said. He demonstrated. Grace changed into ghost form.

"I will do my best." Grace said flying up doing the moves perfect.

"Wow. You go girl!" Sam said high fiving her.

"Ok, next (Sam pushed a button and these obstacles popped up) go as fast as you can throw it. Be warned, guns will shoot at you." Danny said.

"Umm…I will try it." said Grace.

She went through the course missing every gun.

"How…fast…was…I? Grace asked puffing.

"A minute and seventy-five seconds." Tucker announced happy.

"Cool! What's next?" Grace asked ready for more. Sam clicked the button and everything was back to normal and she took out her clipboard.

"First let's test what powers you have now." Sam said.

"Yeah, can you go through objects?" Tucker asked. Grace flew through the floor and back.

"Great, can you turn invisible?" Sam asked. Grace turned invisible and her friends looked for her. When she went and over powered Tucker.

"Hi I'm Tucker, I hit over every pretty girl to see if one likes me because I am a nerd. Don't let my lack of strength fool ya, I am one cool guy." Grace made Tucker say and she flew out of him turning visible.

"Why does every ghost I know want to do that to me?" Tucker normal asked crossing his arm. Everyone in the room laughed. Grace and Danny turned to human form when Skulker blasted in and…

"Hey welp." Skulker said trying to blast him.

**Sorry I am ending it here. I want you to keep reading. If it was boring I am sorry. This chapter was for Grace to get a hang of her powers and to meet more people. The next chapters will have more action with romance. Remember: Review=next chapter. And don't forget, to be mentioned in my next chapter you have to answer this:**

_**In what episode did Danny use an obstacle course to practice his powers?**_

**-Pinklife**


	5. Chapter 5: You Know the Feeling?

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry for the delay! I have a good reason though! See, someone is always using the computer and I didn't get the chance plus I have been so got up in the _Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. _ I am on the third book. So good! Anyway, thanks a lot for the reviews and for even reading it. Thanks a lot. And here are the winners of the question.**

**The question was:**

_**In what episode did Danny Phantom use an obstacle course?**_

**There were only 2 people that got it right.**

**The Answer:**

_**Maternal Instincts**_

**Winners:**

**-Oak Leaf Ninja***

**-Pheek***

**(* = has account)**

**Congrats! Now most of you said the episode was _Parental Bonding. _This is why it was wrong. In that episode Dora as a dragon comes in and causes trouble, Danny defeats her but her necklace falls off and soon it ends up in the wrong hands. In _Maternal Instincts_, Danny is practicing his powers in the lab with the course. Then Maddie wants to be close to him again and blah blah blah. Sorry if you got it wrong. Enjoy Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I Pinklife do not own Danny Phantom! I just want to get over this. Just skip this and go to Chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5: You Know that Feeling?**

"Hey welp!" Skulker said trying to blast Danny. Danny turned back into ghost form.

"What do you want now Skulker?" Danny asked fighting him also. Skulker blasted him and Danny got back up and blasted him.

"Are you working for Vlad again?" Danny asked and Skulker got back up.

"NO! I work for myself. Ember and I got back together. Then I lost her necklace, long story, and she broke up with me. She said I was a lousy hunter and your head on my wall might change her mind." Skulker said and then tried to shoot Danny again.

"Wow!" Danny said.

"Scared?" Skulker asked.

"No, a girl wanted you in the first place."

"Now that just hurts."

"Not as much as this!" Danny shouted and shot him then Skulker blasted him hard.

Danny was on the ground Skulker on top of him with his gun when.

"Remember me!" Grace said floating above him in ghost form.

"You are that mortal from the ghost world!" Skulker said shocked.

"Great! To goodie goodie's on my back. Just what I need…" Skulker commented turning around with his gun in place.

"Why did you shoot me anyway?" Grace asked wanting to know.

"The ghost I was hunting was in front of you so I blasted. I don't know what the other ghosts were doing." Skulker answered flying through the ceiling. Tucker stayed by Danny and Sam went upstairs to make sure Grace will be ok.

Grace blasted him for the longest possible time. Skulker fell struggling, his suit failing. Grace changed into human form.

Grace kicked him, with her combat boots, in the…you know.

"That was for blasting me in the ghost world." Grace yelled. Grace kicked him again (same place).

"That was for hurting Danny!" Grace said then kicked him one more time.

"And that was for…hmm…because I don't like you!" Grace said and went over to Sam. Sam and Grace walked downstairs to Tucker and Danny. Danny was back into human form. He got up but was hurt badly. They went back upstairs and got Danny an ice pack and some bandages.

"You ok Danny?" Grace asked next to him and Danny on the couch.

"I'm fine. Just a few bruises and scrapes. I have been through worse." Danny answered. Sam and Tucker got up next to Danny as well. When the front door was opening.

"Please be Jazz please be Jazz!" they all whispered. Of course it was his parents with tools for the BOOmerang.

"Hey Danny were back! Oh my gosh are you ok!" Maddie dropped the tools and went over to Danny.

"What happened?" Maddie asked. They all looked at each other. What were they going to say?

"We went upstairs to Danny's room to play…" Grace was saying starting it out.

"to play indoor baseball!" Tucker said going with what Grace said.

"Yes and I missed the ball a couple of times and it hit me hard." Danny said.

"What about the scrapes?" Maddie asked still not getting this.

"When we were going downstairs…Danny fell!" Sam said.

"And this is the truth?" Maddie asked seeming suspicious.

"Yep all true…" they all said at the same time.

Then Jack came in the room with the BOOmerang.

"Hey everyone! When you guys were taking I finished the BOOmerang! Let's try it out!" Jack said Grace and Danny looked scared. Jack flung it and it hit Grace then Danny saying…

"Two ghosts! Two ghosts!"

"Why does it always hit Danny and now his friend? It is already broken." Jack said sad going downstairs with it and Maddie following.

**For a couple of days Grace and Danny fought ghosts but Tucker and Sam felt left out. Since they weren't ghosts they couldn't help as much.**

**At Nasty Burger**

"Why did you call me here Sam? What's wrong?" Tucker asked sitting at the table Sam was at.

"Hey Tucker. I called you here because…I love Grace but I am feeling left out. How about you?" Sam asked gloomier then ever.

"I guess…Sam I think you are jealous that Grace gets more time with Danny. Man it feels good to tell you that." Tucker said Sam shocked.

"Jealous? What? NO! I mean maybe a little I don't." Sam was saying when Grace came in and spotted them.

"Hey guys! I need to ask you something." Grace said sitting next to them.

"What is wrong Grace?" Sam asked.

"Nothing is wrong it's just…there is this guy I have known for awhile and I want to ask him out but I don't know what to do." Grace said waiting for an answer.

"Ok first don't get advice from Tucker. Second just ask him. If he says no it is his loss." Sam answered.

"Who is it anyway? Is it me?" Tucker asked.

"No…it is Danny." Grace said.

Sam spit out her milkshake.

"WHAT?" Sam yelled and then ran out of the place.

**How did you like it? Remember, I never continue unless you review. Just one will do!**

**-Pinklife **


	6. Chapter 6: What Jealousy Has Created

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey everyone! Funny story…my power went out when I was typing chapter 6 and when it turned on, I forgot to save it. And it took an hour and a half for it to turn on. Worst part was it was snowing hard outside and it was 9:00 at night. Good part, the pizza man was able to come and gave us pizza, but he forgot my lava cake. :( I am glad it is over. I didn't figure out I forgot to save it until now and it is mourning here. Before I begin I would like to mention someone. Thank you all for your reviews but I would like to share this review by SilentStorm1999. The review was so funny I had to share it. Here it is.**

_Lol_

"_No…it's Danny."_

"_WHAT?"_

_I can imagine a giant catfight showdown…-in cheesy announcer voice-ROUND ONE! FIGHT! Grace starts the fight with a kick to the stomach and BAM blocked by Sam! Sam retaliates with a punch to the face and –OHH! That's going to hurt in the mourning! Lets see a replay, folks!_

**Let's hear for SilentStorm1999! You can check her out! She has a profile and made 3 stories. Check her out!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ok…how many of you think I own Danny Phantom? (cricket, cricket, cricket) See! No one thinks I own Danny Phantom! So why must I say it. _Put your hands in the air you are under arrest! _I can't put my hands up I am typing a story and I do not own Danny Phantom! _That's better. _And can you fix the door while you're at it. You can't just come running in and breaking down people's doors! Alright…on with chapter 6.**

**Chapter 6: What Jealousy Has Created**

"WHAT?" Sam yelled and then ran out of the place.

"Is it something I said?" Grace asked Tucker not understanding what just happened. Tucker looked at her. He knew why Sam did what she did, but all that came out of his mouth was,

"I think she just forgot something or missed something."

Grace looked at him and looked at the exit. Sam was gone.

**Sam's POV**

I stomped my combat boots down the sidewalk in anger. Who does she think she is? Becoming my friend and then wanting to go out with my man! I stopped thinking of what I just thought. I am jealous? That is what I am? Jealous? No! Well… I starting walking home again and just thought harder of what I was feeling.

**Back at Nasty Burger, Grace and Tucker**

"I think I should go." Grace said finally. It was getting awkward.

"Okay. See ya later!" Tucker shouted at her and she was gone.

Grace was walking down the path until it split. One way to Danny's house, the other to her house. She chose to go to Danny's house. Once she got there, Danny opened the door.

"Hey Grace!" Danny said.

"Hey Danny, I wanted to ask you something." Grace said. Danny looked scared not knowing what she was going to ask.

"Do you want to go on a date?" Grace finally asked. Danny looked shocked.

"It doesn't have to be special. We can just go to the baseball game starting in 5 minutes." Grace said.

"Mom! I am going out with Grace!" Danny yelled to his mom.

"I would like to go to the baseball game with you. How are we going to get there in time?" Danny asked. Grace turned into a ghost.

"We fly! Once we are there we turn invisible and get in." Grace said. Danny turned into a ghost and they flew off.

Once at the stadium, they snuck in and turned into human form. They watched the people come in as they waited for the game to start.

Once the game started their team was losing 7 to 3. Soon it was half time and it was the part when they picked a couple from the audience to kiss. Everyone started yelling, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

"Who are the lovebirds this time?" Danny asked. They looked at the big screen. It was them!

They looked at each other. Grace looked into Danny's deep blue eyes. Danny looked into Grace's big brown passionate eyes. They came in and kissed for 5 seconds.

**At Sam's House**

Of course, Sam was watching the game and saw Danny and Grace kissing.

"What? Danny said yes and now they're kissing!" Sam yelled. Now Sam was mad she decided she was jealous. She wanted Danny back.

**Back at the game where Grace and Danny are kissing**

They finally broke away. They looked at each other and smiled.

"That was…" Danny was saying when Grace interrupted.

"nice. That was nice." Grace said. It was an interesting day for everyone.

**The Next Day, Everyone was hanging out at Danny's house**

"So how was the date?" Tucker asked. It was too silent.

Grace and Danny looked at each other.

"It was ok." Grace answered.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Sam said in anger. She walked out of the room and down into the lab and she stared at the portal, she got closer to it.

"Sam! What are you doing?" Tucker yelled. Tucker was following her.

"I was…" She was saying. She looked up then at the portal then looked at Tucker.

"Nothing, I was just being stupid. Just nothing, let's go upstairs." Sam said. Tucker smiled and started walking upstairs. Sam followed when she tripped on a wire and tumbled into the portal and she hit the on button with her hand on the way in.

"Tucker!" Sam yelled.

"Sam!" Tucker yelled and ran to the portal. It was too late. He was now watching his friend getting shocked to death and Sam screamed at the top of her lungs. Danny and Grace ran into the lab once they heard screaming. All Sam could see is her friends watching in horror and hearing herself scream.

Then the shocking stopped and Sam was on the ground in the portal. Her friends came in and pulled her out.

"Sam?" Danny asked crying. Danny was the only one who knew how it felt being shocked in a portal. They all looked at Sam and held her. Sam was as pale as a ghost and her clothes were white as well as her hair.

**(crying) I made myself cry with my ending. (sniffing and blowing my nose) Why did I end it like that? Well I will only continue if you review. One will do!**

**-Pinklife**


	7. Chapter 7: Finding a Cure

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey everyone! Please don't be made at me. It is taking me awhile because I made a "Questions? There's Answers!" thing and a lot of people are asking questions. But I didn't forget about this at least. Alright who is ready for chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I Pinklife do not own Danny Phantom! I am just going to skip to the story my brain is flowing with ideas! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Finding a Cure**

"Sam?" Danny asked crying. Danny was the only one who knew how it felt being shocked in a portal. They all looked at Sam and held her. Sam was as pale as a ghost and her clothes were white as well as her hair.

Danny cried more than ever. Grace cried and so did Tucker. They set Sam down, she wasn't awake. Danny wiped the tears off his face and looked at Tucker. Tucker was teary too and he knew what Danny was going to ask.

"How…how…did…this happen?" Danny asked Tucker still crying. Grace looked at Tucker as well tearing up as well for she got a friend and watched her die.

"I…don't know." Tucker said and started crying more and louder. Danny looked at Tucker for he felt the pain of everyone here.

"Do you know anything that happened?" Grace asked crying. Tucker looked at her in anger. If it wasn't for Grace this wouldn't happen! He wanted to say.

"She let jealousy get her." Tucker said and he looked down not wanting to see Danny's face. Danny looked at Sam once more. Then Danny looked up at Tucker, he never saw Tucker so sad.

**Danny's POV**

I never saw Tucker like this. I looked at Grace; she looked at me with her big brown eyes. What did Tucker mean,"She let jealousy get to her."? I thought about it. Jealousy? Jealous of who? Jealous of Grace? No! Well…I looked down at Sam. Tucker didn't make any eye contact; he just looked at the cold lab floor. Would Sam survive? She had to survive! She couldn't be dead dead! She had to live. I got up and sat on the one of the cold lab chairs. Tucker and Grace came and sat by me. Now we just needed silence or at least Sam alive.

**Sam's POV**

**It has been 10 minutes…**

I tried to open my eyes. All I could remember was screaming and being shocked. I heard crying in the distance. What had happened? I tried the best to open my eyes. I opened them a crack and saw nothing but a blur.

"I think her eyes moved!" said what I was guessing Tucker.

I opened my eyes a little wider. And saw my friends as a blob at the moment.

"She is ok!" I heard what I was guessing Grace. I saw the blob move closer and I opened my eyes all the way open. It was Danny, Tucker, and Grace all hugging me. I still was a little under the weather. They backed away and I tried to stand up.

"What happened?" I asked holding my hand to my head and I was off balance so I tried to grab on to something. They helped me sit on one of the lab chairs. Then I waited for my question to be answered.

"You fell into the portal." Tucker said. He was the only one who knew the answer. Danny looked at him.

It came back to me. Everything. Wait! Hold on, if I fell into the portal…oh no! I got up right away. I almost fell again. I looked into one of the scientific glass tubes. I'm a…GHOST! A halfa or a full, I didn't know!

"What? I am a ghost!" I yelled in horror. I couldn't be half dead or fully dead. I freaked out I almost fainted. I sat in the chair.

"I hope you are a halfa at least." Danny said. I then realized the pain Danny had gone through. The agony, screaming, and seeing you were dead. I suddenly changed back into me. I saw my dark Goth clothes again. I felt a little better.

"So let me get this straight, all of my friends are half dead and I am just an ordinary techno geek with dead friends? Wow, everyone but me." Tucker said. I guess you can say he was trying to cheer us up or realize he is the only human in this room, well full human. I giggled a bit and so did Danny and Grace. There is another problem at hand…I am half dead!

"So wait, now I am dead. I don't want to be a ghost! No offence, but Tucker is all alone now. There has to be a way to make me into a full human again." I said.

"Well you can go back in, but we can't afford you dying fully…like not a ghost nor human just dead." Danny said. Well I agree I didn't want to go in that death hole again. There had to be some way! But who am I kidding; Danny would change into full human a long time ago if there was another way.

"Maybe we can see Clocksworth and go back to when you fell in to stop it from happening!" Grace said. I think that is the best idea at the moment.

"Well let's go!" I said. I wasn't going to waste time. I wanted full human me. The portal was wrecked though.

"But the portal is wrecked!" Tucker said. It is like he read my mind.

"We can use…Vlad's portal." Danny said so quiet that I could hardly hear him.

"Oh no! I am not going near Vlad! He made me a ghost!" Grace said. She had a point but I didn't care. I wanted myself back.

"We have too! You don't have to come." I said. Grace looked at me.

"I am going. I know it is my fault this happened and I want to say sorry by helping." Grace said. I smiled. It was sweet that she cared. I got up and we walked upstairs.

**No One's POV**

The gang was upstairs. Danny changed into a ghost, and so did Grace. Sam didn't want to bother with her other half so Grace picked her up and Danny got Tucker and they went to Vlad's place.

They turned intangible and invisible once in. Grace holding Sam's hand and Danny holding Tucker's hand. They went down stairs and moved the golden football opening the passage to downstairs. Once downstairs, it was empty and they flew into the portal.

Once in they went into Clockworth's building and there was Clocksworth.

"Clocksworth we need…" Danny was saying when he got interrupted.

"What do you need now?" Clocksworth asked.

"Coming here to change the past…again." Clocksworth said. It was true they have met before. When Danny tried to change when Vlad was hit by the portal rays and turned into a ghost.

"Actually yes. You see…my friend turned into a halfa like me and she HAS to change back!" Danny practically shouted.

"You mean this…" Clocksworth said and showed them on the screen Sam's accident. Danny saw it all and was shocked. He didn't know all this happened.

"Can I go in and change it? I must!" Danny said.

"You must stop changing the past. The past is the past." Clocksworth said and turned the screen off.

"But, my best friend can't be a ghost. There has to be a way to make her not a ghost!" Danny shouted. He was getting a little frustrated.

"You can try to find the potion." Clocksworth said.

"What potion?" Grace asked curious.

"All long time ago, a halfa like you had an accident making him a ghost. He wanted to be human, so he made a potion to erase the ghost DNA. Then Fright Night took it and hid it in his castle. No one knows if it works or where it even is! I tried to see for myself, but on the screen, it is a blur." Clocksworth said. They smiled.

"I guess we will be the first to find it. You guys in?" Danny asked.

"Of course!" Sam said.

"I must for Sam." Grace said.

"What are we waiting for?" Tucker said. And they flew off. Little did they know Vlad was watching them.

"A potion hay…I guess I must find it first." Vlad said and he flew off as well.

**OMG! I can't believe I thought of that! Man, I am tired with this typing. I need on review to continue!**

**-Pinklife**


	8. Chapter 8: The Quest for Human Sam

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey everyone! Please do not through anything at me for taking so long! I was caught up with questions for my Questions? There's Answers! story so yeah. I am glad to begin chapter 8. This isn't getting popularity, but I am continuing for my few fans that like it. *random person throws a tomato at me* Ok I saw who throw that! *random person starts running away* Come back here!**

**My little voice in my head (Little Voice): You deserved that.**

**Me: No I didn't! Why are you talking to me now?**

**Little Voice: Am I annoying you?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Little Voice: Good, I am great at my job.**

**Me: GO AWAY!**

**Little Voice: No.**

**Minus Green Ghost: Hey Pinklife hi-**

**Little Voice and Me: NOT NOW! *Minus Green Ghost leaves***

**Me: I will hurt you little annoying voice in my head! **I hold a shot gun****

**Little Voice: You can't kill a voice and if you shoot your head, you…you know what shoot!**

**Me: I have to start the story, I will deal with you when people are reading.**

**Little Voice: What eves…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom….or do I…*evil laugh*. Don't worry so much, I don't own Danny Phantom I swear.**

**Chapter 8: The Quest for Human Sam**

"A potion hay…I guess I must find it first." Vlad said and he flew off as well.

**Sam's POV**

I was in the arms of Grace, my new friend, going to find a potion that is real or not. I liked being able to fly, well with someone holding me, but it wasn't so fun at the moment. All I could think about was being me again. It was horrible thinking or knowing I was half dead. I then noticed I was slipping and falling. I looked at myself, I was me, but I must have turned intangible.

"Guys! Help!" I yelled. Danny noticed me and told Grace to get me. Grace flew down at high speed and got me. I felt the wind blowing hard at the speed we were at, taking my ponytail out a little. I grabbed my ponytail, trying to get it to stay on.

Once we caught up to Danny and Tucker, we went at normal speed and I fixed my ponytail. Then only about 5 minutes later, I sunk out of Grace's hands again and I noticed I was invisible. These ghostly changes were annoying and I found my self falling.

"Guys! I am down here! Can you see me?" I then landed on a little island in the ghost world. My friends flew down and landed on the island I was on as well.

"Sam?" Danny asked. That is when I saw Danny standing right above me and he didn't see me at all. I realized how it felt when Danny had these problems and we helped him out. **(I based that off of Pheek's story **_**An Accidental Accident) **_

"Look down. I am invisible. I am under you, Danny." I told him. He looked down and he touched me.

"Sam! Guys, Sam is over here!" Danny shouted to the others. I then found myself visible, but now I looked like Sam Phantom. Darn it!

"Crud now I look like Sam Phantom. This is going to take awhile to get to the castle isn't it?" I said. They giggled a bit, but it was still serious. We couldn't just laugh for it was true.

"I guess so. We will have Danny under me so if you fall he catches you. Ok?" Grace said. It wasn't a bad idea.

Grace held me and Danny held Tucker who was surprisingly quiet. This might have been my dream come true, but it was weird having it happen. Danny went under me. I fell a few times on his back and a lot of times turned invisible which got them worried. Tucker was still silent.

"Tuck, you ok? You aren't talking much." I asked he couldn't look up at me, but if he could he would.

"I'm…not fine nor good, just…" Tucker was replying. Then he stopped talking and just ignored the question. Did he think it is his fault I fell in the portal? I don't want him thinking that. It was MY fault; I should have gone to the bathroom and not the lab. What was I thinking? My thoughts were then interrupted by Danny saying,

"We are at the castle!"

I was so glad! We went down to the castle and went in. Our only troubles were finding it and being attacked by Fright Night himself. I starting walking and I noticed that I had my Goth clothes on again. There was no Fright Night so far, but the place was dark and torn up. I was startled by a voice.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't hear anything." Danny said.

"Listen." I said.

"Hahaha!"

"That was it!" I yelled. An evil laugh. Someone was indeed here.

"I hear it too, let's follow it." Grace said so we listened and walked. I walked over by Tucker who was still silent.

"Tuck? Are you ok? If you are-" I was saying.

"I am…fine. Just fine, couldn't be better." Tucker said. He did not look fine nor better than fine. He looked down not making eye contact.

"Tuck, the portal thing was not your fault. You did the best you could." I told Tucker. I saw a tear drop.

"No I didn't! I didn't! I could have watched you go upstairs first. I could have run faster. I could…" He said then he stopped and starting crying a little. His voice was wavy.

"I could have done more and I didn't, I just watched you die halfway." He said. Danny and Grace were farther than us, so they didn't hear a thing. I never wanted nor saw Tucker like this. He is blaming himself when he didn't do anything wrong.

"Tuck, it was not your fault. It was mine. I shouldn't have gone to the lab in the first place. I don't want you hurting yourself about this. You did nothing wrong." I told him. He looked up with is big eyes yet little tears. He smiled; I could tell I made him feel a little better. We entered a room and saw a shadow of a man or ghost.

"Now I can be full human! Then get the girl of my dreams!" the figure said.

"Hey you!" I yelled. The figure turned around and came into the light.

"So Samantha, how is it being half ghost? Not fun is it." The figure said. I saw him holding the potion and the figure was Vlad.

"How did you know?" I asked for this was recent and no one knew, but my friends.

"You fools! I have been spying on you and you never knew! Now I can kill Jack and get Maddie then turn myself human!" Vlad said. Danny was getting mad and so did I and Tucker and Grace.

"Give the potion! Sam needs it more than you!" Danny yelled. Danny was ready to blast him for he was so angry.

"Daniel, you really think I would hand over the potion just like that? Note Daniel, I am stronger then you and Grace combined!" Vlad said. Grace was ready to blast the Fruit Loop as well. I got so mad that I was in ghost form and shot Vlad. He fell to the ground with the potion still in hand.

Grace and Danny looked at me and smiled. Tucker did as well. I never thought how good it would be to do that to Vlad.

**Sorry I am ending it here. Just want you to keep reading! One review=next chapter!**

**-Pinklife**


	9. Chapter 9: Getting Things Back to Normal

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey everyone! Sorry about this being really late. For my few fans out there, I am sorry it took so long to update, one of my best friends just moved and I forgot about FanFic for awhile. I am back and ready to give you chapter 9! **clapping in the background****

**Thank you, thank you! On to Chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Do you honestly think I own Danny Phantom? If you do, that is scary…I promise you I do not own Danny Phantom! I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! There…glad I got that over with.**

**Chapter 9: Getting Things Back to Normal**

**Sam's POV**

"Give the potion! Sam needs it more than you!" Danny yelled. Danny was ready to blast him for he was so angry.

"Daniel, you really think I would hand over the potion just like that? Note Daniel, I am stronger then you and Grace combined!" Vlad said. Grace was ready to blast the Fruit Loop as well. I got so mad that I was in ghost form and shot Vlad. He fell to the ground with the potion still in hand.

Grace and Danny looked at me and smiled. Tucker did as well. I never thought how good it would be to do that to Vlad.

"Oooo scary Samantha. Give me your best shot!" Vlad said getting up.

**No One's POV**

"You know what, you have been hurting Danny and all the other ghosts and I am going to give you a piece of my mind!" Sam said back to Vlad. Sam's ghost eyes went from green to a blazing red; Danny, Tucker, and Grace were all shocked about her anger.

Sam flew up and with her fist; she flew over 200 miles per hour and hit Vlad's face. Vlad fell hurt, dropping the potion. The potion fell into the hands of Tucker.

"I got it!" Tuck said holding it high when Vlad starting flying towards him. Then Fright Night hit Vlad down and they had a fight.

"Let's get out of here!" Sam said picking up Tucker. They flew threw the wall. Danny followed Sam and Grace followed Danny when Vlad escaped the wrath of Fright Night and shot Grace down.

Grace fell hopelessly and Vlad was about to finish her.

"Guys where is Grace?" Danny asked.

"Oh no!" Sam said. Danny then flew into the castle and saw Vlad about to kill Grace.

"No! Stop, get away from her!" Danny said. Then he blasted Vlad. He flew down and picked up Grace. She changed back into human form weak and injured.

Danny flew out of the castle with Grace in his hands.

"Oh my gosh! Grace! Is she ok?" Sam asked. Danny looked at Grace in his arms.

"I hope so; let's get back to the lab." Danny said and they went off.

**At the Lab…**

Once they arrived at the lab, Danny put Grace down and they all changed back to human form. Grace started opening her eyes.

"What? What happened?" Grace asked a little groggy.

"The crazed up fruit loop is what happened." Danny said.

"It is a good thing you are ok." Sam said.

"Yeah good thing…Sam…here is the potion to make you well you again." Tucker said then handed it over. Sam took it from his hands.

"Thanks Tuck." Sam said.

**Sam's POV**

As I held the potion in my hands, I looked at Grace and Danny. How is it fair that I can be human again and not them? Danny wishes sometimes not to have his powers, and I bet Grace does too even though she only had her powers for a few months. How is it fair? Why can't we all have it? Why was only one potion made? I walked over to Danny and Grace, and I held the potion out to them.

"I don't think it is fair I get cured and you guys don't. I want you guys to have it." I said. Danny looked at me then the potion. He pushed the potion towards me.

"Sam, that is very nice of you, but I don't mind being half ghost. Sure sometimes I wish I wasn't half ghost, but I don't mind it that much, and besides, I need at least two friends that are human that understand me." Danny said. I smiled and then looked at Grace and handed the potion to her. She refused it too.

"Sam, its fine. I don't mind being different, because it is not always fun to be normal," she laughed when she said this," besides, it is either you become you or Tucker has to jump in that portal and become ghosts with us." Grace said. At this we all laughed.

"Trust me Sam, I am not jumping in that portal and becoming ghost so you are taking the potion." Tucker said. I smiled and thought, it is great to have friends like them. I then drank the blueish potion. I started floating in the air and the potion erased the ghost DNA and I fell to the ground.

"Did it work?" Tucker asked me. I got up and tried to go ghost. Nothing…YES! I AM ME!

"It worked!" I yelled jumping in the air.

**No One's POV**

The gang all went up stairs. When Jack spotted them.

"Hey what were you kids doing down in the lab?" Jack said stern.

"We were um…" Sam started out.

"We were getting some weapons because…" Danny said helping out Sam.

"because we saw a ghost." Tucker ended it.

"What? Why didn't you tell me? Where did it go?" Jack asked with his gun.

"It went to Casper High our school." Grace said and Jack went running out the door.

"Guys want to meet at the Nasty Burger tomorrow?" Grace asked.

"Yeah sure." Sam said.

"Ok." Danny said.

"Sure." Tucker said.

**Hey guys, sorry I am stopping it here. I am going to make one last chapter after this and my book is done. Just one review will do!**

**-Pinklife**


	10. Chapter 10:Bye Grace! :

**Author's Notes:**  
><strong>Hey everyone! This is my last chapter of Grace Phantom. :( I will be making more stories soon though. I thought it would be nice to name all the people who reviewed and say a big thanks. Before I do, to make sure you are reading my Author's Notes, in your review say something about puppies. Then I know you got my thanks. :)<strong>

**Here are all the people who reviewed/favorited/followed:**

**-Danielle Fenton not logged in**  
><strong>-Furiseirei<strong>  
><strong>-Guest<strong>  
><strong>-Oak Leaf Ninja<strong>  
><strong>-SilentStorm1999<strong>  
><strong>-ElenaxoxoSilber<strong>  
><strong>-GracyPhantom<strong>  
><strong>-Skye of the Night<strong>  
><strong>-Liza Cobbler<strong>  
><strong>-Danny Phantom<strong>  
><strong>-kittyhawk09<strong>  
><strong>-Casera Phantom<strong>  
><strong>-Dragonian master<strong>  
><strong>-Nightshade1712<strong>

**Thank you all so much for reviewing/favoriting/following! You guys are awesome and if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have made this story. So thank you all so much!**

**Disclaimer: I have written 9 chapters and you still don't believe me! Gosh...I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! **

**Chapter 10: Bye Grace! :(**

**Sam's POV**

When I woke up the next morning, it was 11:00 am. That is when I remembered, I had to meet Grace, Danny, and Tuck at Nasty Burger. I jumped up and out of bed and got dressed. I went downstairs grabbed an apple and ran out the door.

Once I got to Nasty Burger, I saw my friends at a table. I walked over and took a seat.

"It is about time, what happened? You over slept?" Grace asked me.

"I think so. Well yesterday was one crazy day. I am surprised you guys didn't." I said. My friends smiled. That is when I noticed, Grace wasn't so happy. She looked a little glum.

"Is everything ok Grace? You don't look so happy." I asked. She looked up at me and frowned.  
>"What's wrong?" Danny asked. She was still silent.<p>

"Come on you can tell us." Tucker said. Grace took a deep breath and then tears started filling in her eyes. Why was she so sad?

"Um...I..." Grace mumbled. She then could hardly speak. She just started crying in her sleeve. We were all puzzled.

"I'm moving...again." Grace said then she cried even harder and just let herself go. When she said those words, I was shocked.

"My dad is making my family move to Florida, apparently there are was a ghosts spotted there and there are no ghost hunters in Florida, so he thought it was a good idea to move there to be a hero to the town of Kissimmee. I don't want to move again and loose you guys. We have done so much in a few days and now I am going away again. Why can't my dad have a normal job?" Grace explained. She then was full of sorrow and anger.

We were all shocked and we huddled around Grace. Moving is hard and loosing your friends is even harder.

"When you moving?" I asked her she looked up at me and wiped her eyes. Today in a few minutes.

"Well that is too soon! Your dad is crazy." Tuck said trying to cheer her up. It wasn't helping.

"Will you guys walk me home?" Grace asked.

"Of course we will!" I answered and the boys nodded.

**No one's POV**

When the crew got to Grace's house, we saw her mom and dad packing up a few more things in the car.

"I guess this is good-bye." Grace said. Tears build up in her eyes once again. Sam hugged her first.  
>"I will miss Grace. Fly back here whenever you can!" Sam said with a wink.<br>Danny then gave her a hug.

"We will miss you Grace. Stay in touch." Danny said.  
>Tucker then gave her a hug.<p>

"Good-bye. Drive safe." Tucker said.

**That's it. My final chapter for Grace Phantom. :'(  
>I hope you liked it. Please review!<strong>  
><strong>-Pinklife<strong> 


End file.
